cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is the third iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel of Ben 10: Alien Force ''(formerly called Ben 10: Hero Generation). It premiered on April 23, 2010. The art and story styles in this series is similar to ''Alien Force. The series follows on 16-year old Ben and Gwen along with 17-year old Kevin. The series premiered in the United Kingdom, Australia, Asia,Middle East and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on Cartoon Network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes came on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America. This series is followed-up by another sequel series called Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before; such as the Forge of Creation. The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize". It went under the working title Ben 10: Evolution. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Paradox *The Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Oliver Thompson *Verdona Tennyson *Max Tennyson Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Eatle *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Upchuck *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Ben (Possible Future; Ultimate Form) Episodes ::Main Article: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Episodes Ben 10: Ultimate Alien lasted for 3 seasons with a total of 52 episodes. Video Games *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' Opening The opening shows almost every alien that Ben has turned into along with the Ben 10,000 aliens. The background also shows clips from both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien episodes along with unseen scenes. It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the intro would not be changed to add in new aliens. Errors *Alien X has black hands instead of white. *Ripjaws' appearance is different from his appearance in the show. *Wildmutt's lips are black instead of orange. *Ultimate Big Chill does not have an Ultimatrix symbol. Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie said in his blog that the seventh episode of the second season would introduce the second season story arc, but once again due to Cartoon Network airing issues the story arc was split into two seasons. *On iTunes the icons of the following volumes include the following aliens: Volume 1 - Ultimate Humungousaur, Volume 2 - Ultimate Big Chill, Volume 3 - Ultimate Spidermonkey, Volume 4 - Rath, Volume 5 - Echo Echo. References Category:Shows Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2010 television series debuts Category:Cancelled Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Ben 10 Category:Ben 10 Shows Category:Ended series Category:2012 television series endings Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013